The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to modular plastic conveyor belts with metal-attracting or ferro-magnetic properties.
Conveyors are often used to transport items. To convey metal or magnetically attractable items, such as bakery pans, conveyors have been used that include magnetic elements to retain the magnetically-attractive items on the conveyor. Integrating the magnetic elements into the conveyor may be cumbersome.
Modular plastic conveyor belts are widely used in various industries to convey products. Modular plastic conveyor belts are constructed of a series of rows of side-by-side belt modules. Hinge eyes along opposite ends of each row interleave with hinge eyes of consecutive rows. A hinge rod inserted in the interleaved hinge eyes connects the rows together at hinge joints into an endless conveyor belt loop.